


The Silent Sentinel

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Happy Ending, Heroism, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Promises, Protectiveness, Rescue, Teala lives, don't read if you haven't seen the first four episodes of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: He promised himself that he'd save them all. He intends to keep that promise, no matter how many monsters he has to gun down.Noneof his new friends are going to die tonight.Mortimer faces off against the Man with No Name. He's pretty sure that he's getting the hang of this saving-people thing.An Escape the Night AU.





	The Silent Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> So...uh...I guess this is a series now. Let's save Teala!

Two hours ago, Mortimer's thirst for revenge had the side effect of saving a man named Jc from the knives of a psychotic clown. He had acted on impulse, more for his mother's sake than for Jc's, and he hadn't intended for it to be the start of a mission to preserve ten lives. But then, he got to know those ten. He saw their smiles. He felt their fear.

And now, he will _die_ before he lets any harm befall them.

Teala and Rosanna search for tiles. The Man with No Name lumbers around the clearing, its long arms flailing about, pain and bloodlust mixed together like watercolors in its eyes. Calliope stands on the other side of the bridge, biting her nails in a very un-Calliope-like fashion. As for Mortimer, he is hiding behind a tree, and his trusty gun is already clenched between his fingers.

Because of him, Jc and Roi are still with the others in the arcade. They are still alive. The thought gives him strength.

 _"Be careful,"_ Calliope's calm voice whispers in his brain.

Eventually, Rosanna finds all eight tiles. "Benjamin! That's your name! Benjamin!" she cries, and Mortimer knows that it's time for him to act. As the little Jet Setter goes to grab the blood gem, Mortimer steps out of his hiding place and trains his gun on the Man who Now Has a Name.

The monster doesn't notice him. Its murderous gaze is already fixed on Teala.

"Stay back!" screams the terrified Super Spy.

Mortimer has a clear shot through the fog, and he's _not_ going to waste it. He grits his teeth, takes a deep breath, and fires several rounds into Benjamin's back. The creature gives one last pitiful groan and collapses inches away from Teala.

Mortimer runs to her. "Teala, are you all right?"

"I...I'm fine," she stammers, her brown eyes brimming with a relieved sort of disbelief. 

But Mortimer can tell that this girl is _not_ fine. So he gives her a hug, and he puts every ounce of comfort he has into that hug. "It's dead," he tells her. "It can't hurt you. We're going to get you out of this place. I promise."

While this is going on, Rosanna runs to Calliope and places the blood gem inside the artifact. Benjamin's corpse vanishes, just like the clowns and the snake woman before it.

Mortimer leads Teala across the bridge. When Rosanna sees that her friend is alive, her eyes light up like tiny brown lightbulbs. "Teala! You're okay!"

"Rosanna!" exclaims Teala.

The two of them run to each other, hug, and celebrate their mutual victory. To Mortimer, they look and sound like two little girls whose parents just told them that they were going to Disneyland. His heart feels warm just looking at them.

Calliope smiles at Mortimer. "So," she chuckles. "You did it again."

"I did," he replies. "Do you believe me now?"

She nods.

Mortimer's calloused fingers brush the handle of his gun. He promised himself that he'd save them all. He intends to keep that promise, no matter how many monsters he has to gun down. _None_ of his new friends are going to die tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Three down. Five to go.


End file.
